


113. The end of a very long week

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [113]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	113. The end of a very long week

_**Ryan Kwanten,[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)**_[ **sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/), and the end of a very long week  
[takes place one week after [Ryan gets his second piercing ](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/13837.html#cutid1)]

It's been a week since they saw Dan and Ryan got his new piercing. It's been a fairly decent week, Sam trying to walk the fine line between making sure Ryan knows he wants him and not abusing his boy when he can't come. Dan had only told them to hold off for a few days but Ryan's been more sore than expected so the time's stretched. It looks cool though. Ryan's walking around naked when he can, airing things out and letting them breathe. And Sam can't wait to actually get to play with it. Pull on it. Tug on it with his teeth. Be fucked with it. Christ.

Ryan's been doing his daily routine with the lavender oil and the salt baths, and it seems like he's finally healing. For a while there - okay, like two entire days - he'd been paranoid that his dick was _never_ going to heal, he'd _never_ stop bleeding when he pissed, and after all that, they were going to have to take the damn thing out and toss it... But today is better. Much better. As a matter of fact, he's hoping Sam will let him come today. It's been a damn week of painful erections without any happy endings, and Ryan can't even remember with any certainty the last time in his life that he went an entire week without coming.

"Sam?" he calls, pushing away from his piano and looking around, then starting up the stairs. "You here?"

"Yeah. On the deck," Sam calls back, folding down the corner of the page he's on and glancing over his shoulder into the bedroom.

"Hey." Ryan gives his lover a wide smile and leans down to greet him with a kiss. "You hungry?" he asks, placing his hands on the ironwood railing and looking out over the ocean. "Want lunch?"

"Sure." Sam smiles, watching Ryan. Unable to believe - still - that he's so fucking lucky. "How're you feeling?"

"Good." Ryan turns and leans back against the railing and the view, if possible, improves. He's wearing only a pair of loose cotton boxers, the sunshine feels amazing on his bare shoulders, and Sam's smile holds pretty much everything he could ever want. "I think I'm healed."

"Yeah?" Sam responds, all casual-like. "That's great." Pretending he doesn't know what Ryan's getting at.

"Uh-huh." The corner of Ryan's mouth twists into a grin, and he watches Sam for a long moment more before asking, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Sam grins.

If they were inside the house, then Ryan would go to his knees and beg. Since they're out on the deck in view of anyone who might care to look, Ryan simply adjusts his posture, spreading his thighs a bit. "Please, Sir," he murmurs. "Please fuck me and let me come for you."

Fuck. "Go get on the bed. On your back, shorts off, knees up, fingers spreading yourself open for me," Sam orders, setting his book aside, cock already hard with anticipation.

The way Sam snaps out those commands, damn. It spikes desire in Ryan's blood. He's back in the bedroom in a second, shoving his shorts down and clambering onto the bed. Hitching his legs up, he locks his arms behind his knees and reaches down to part his cheeks. His cock is swelling already, twinges of fire moving down the length from the pierced head as anticipation rushes through him.

Sam follows Ryan inside. He sheds his t-shirt and shorts, tossing both over the nearby chair and stands there, watching Ryan for a moment, eyes hot on his lover. "Spread your hole for me," he says. "Show me how badly you want my cock."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers. He spreads himself open even more, and he can feel the way it bares his hole wide. Gaping and hungry. "Please."

Unable to resist, his cock throbbing heavily already, Sam climbs onto the bed and kneels between Ryan's thighs. He grips himself in one hand, lining up and pushing slowly in, a grin curving his lips as he issues another order. "Don't let go..."

"Ohgodyes." Ryan arches against the pillows, taking his lover in. _Yes_. Lifting his head, he glances down at his erection, the shiny new ring. He meets Sam's gaze with a grin, and firms up his hold.

"You think you can come just like this?" Sam asks, pushing all the way in, right to the hilt, before drawing back and sinking deep again.

Ryan whimpers. Now that? He's not sure about. "I don't know," he says, going with honesty. "It's so new." The piercing, that is. He's certainly come from Sam's cock alone many times in the past. But he suspects this might be a whole new ballgame.

Sam nods. "Then you have permission to touch yourself," he says, slowly building his thrusts. "You can tell better what feels okay."

"Thank you, Sir." Ryan drops his hand beneath the drive of Sam's cock, to continue to hold himself open. With his other hand he begins to jack off, timing his strokes with his lover's thrusts, and trying not to hit the piercing too roughly.

"How's it feel?" Sam asks, eyes on Ryan's hand as he fucks his cock into him harder and harder.

"Weird," Ryan confesses with a smile. "Like sparks shooting down my dick every time I hit it. Like I'm hitting nerves from the inside or something." He doesn't know whether that explanation makes any sense or not. But hell, Sam is pounding into his ass right now; it's a wonder he can answer at all.

"As long as it's not hurting," Sam says, trusting Ryan to know what he means. "Fuck." He hisses in a breath, his cock throbbing violently at how fucking good Ryan feels.

Hurting? Fuck. Ryan is so fucking grateful he can stand to touch his prick at all today. He watches Sam, drowning in the expression on his lover's face. Taking pleasure in Sam's pleasure. Soon, though, he's arching against the bed, hurtling along the edge. "Sir," he gasps, working his cock faster, "please!"

It's tempting to make Ryan hold out but it's been a _week_ so Sam just nods. "Whenever you can," he says, knowing he'll be done for as well.

That permission is the last piece of the puzzle. Ryan shouts, squeezing tight around the head of his cock and coming hard, pain streaking through pleasure. He grinds down on Sam's cock and grabs his lover's ass, hips rising to meet each thrust.

Sam manages another half-dozen thrusts but that's all, his orgasm starting the moment he sees that first spurt of white spatter Ryan's stomach. "Oh, fuck, fuck," he groans, thrusting erratically before he goes rigid, emptying his load inside Ryan.

Ryan keens, working to milk his lover's cock for every last drop. "Sam," he gasps, "God!" He's still digging his fingernails into Sam's ass; becoming aware, he relaxes and smoothes his hands up his lover's back. Pulling him close.

Sam grins and kisses Ryan, licking into his mouth. "How'd that feel?" he murmurs. "I can't believe you went a whole week."

"Mmm." Ryan tangles his clean hand in Sam's hair and pulls him back in for a more thorough kiss. "Not doing it again," he mutters, his lips curving. "So don't get any ideas."

Sam laughs. "I like you coming for me," he says softly, lingering over Ryan's mouth. "Here and there, it's fun to deny you, but longer than that isn't my thing."

Ryan's eyes brighten. "Have I mentioned I love you? Because I love you," he says earnestly. God yes.  



End file.
